1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus and a method of the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus and an input method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus receiving data through a hard key and a touch screen provided to the image forming apparatus, and an input method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image printed on a paper. The image forming apparatus may be implemented as a printer, an electronic copier, a facsimile, a multifunction device, etc.
The image forming apparatus is provided with a user interface for receiving data or various commands from a user. The user interface may include a hard key (button) representing a function of the image forming apparatus, a number, etc., and a touch screen displayed in a display unit to receive an input by contact with a user.
Typically, the user uses the hard key or the touch screen to input data or a command. For example, if sending a facsimile, the user may move a menu in sequence to select an input window of a receiver facsimile number in the touch screen, and may input the facsimile number by using the number hard key.
Also, if inputting an e-mail address to use a function such as a scan-to-email function of the image forming apparatus, the user may move the menu in sequence to select a virtual keyboard displayed in the display unit by using the touch screen, and may input the e-mail address by using the touch screen in which the virtual keyboard is displayed.
However, in the input method using the hard key or the touch screen, the image forming apparatus is apt to perform screen conversions four or five times in sequence when the touch screen is used to move to a menu which the user wants to use.
Accordingly, the present input processes are troublesome, and the input method using the virtual keyboard causes inconvenience to the user unfamiliar with the touch screen.